


Late Arrival

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [198]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caught, F/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline plus "yikes, Our kids almost caught us doing the deed."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [198]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Late Arrival

The front door slammed shut, followed quickly by a frighteningly familiar shout. “Dad?”

Eyes wide, Caroline froze in his lap, her thighs almost painfully tight in their grip on his hips. Her lips parted to say something, but Klaus quickly pressed a hand over her mouth. It wouldn’t do to be caught _in flagrante delicto_ against the picture window of his studio. When she glared, he could only give an apologetic shrug before flashing them both to the relative safety of his bedroom. Even then, he wouldn’t let her speak, which only made her glare more deadly.

He held a silencing finger to his mouth and hurriedly dressed, rushing out to meet Hope before she could come looking for him. The Italian palazzo was far removed from society and his family’s usual haunts for a reason, making it the perfect destination for a spur-of-the-moment vacation hideaway; for his daughter to track him down despite the obvious ploy for privacy, he was more than a bit concerned. “Hope,” he called, finding her in the kitchen. “What’s wrong? I thought you were in France with your aunt.”

It was a meticulously planned shopping distraction, one that Bekah would pay for cutting short if he couldn’t mollify the angry vampire waiting for him upstairs.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Hope sighed, pulling his attention back to her. “But she found herself a boyfriend, and I figured I had better ways to spend my spring break than as a third wheel. I know you were isolating for some artistic inspiration or whatever, but I was hoping you wouldn’t mind a roommate? I’ll be super quiet, I promise.”

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Klaus gave a conflicted huff. “Well-”

“Hey, Hope.” Caroline popped into the kitchen like it was completely normal to be in his space, her appearance perfectly respectable and put together - a far cry from the torn lingerie and full body blush he’d left her in. She gave him a wide berth as she made her way to the fridge, pulling out two water bottles and handing one to Hope. “I didn’t realize you were on break. How’s UCLA?”

The arch of her brow was the only sign of surprise, but she took the question in stride. “It’s fine, if a little sunnier than I was prepared for. _I_ didn’t realize you were _here_.” She turned to Klaus, barely biting back a smile. “Isolating for artistic inspiration? _Really_? I’m a big girl, you know. You can just say you want quality time with your girlfriend.”

Klaus started to argue, but Caroline cut him off. “Not his girlfriend." They had yet to come to an agreement on what they were, but that was a conversation to be had later. "I’m just here scouting for new consultants for the school. Your dad was nice enough to lend me a room while I negotiate terms.”

“Sure,” Hope said, her tone far from convinced. “So much for not being a third wheel.”

“Not at all,” Caroline insisted before Klaus could come up with a better plan. “Actually, I would love you join me when I talk to some of the witches on my list. It’s hard to say no to a successful alum, especially if you put those big eyes of yours to work. What do you say?" She glanced back to where he stood, daring him to contradict her.

But he just held up his hands, more than a little charmed at watching how well they got along. He nodded to Hope, who seemed almost shy. 

"Fine, that sounds fun,” she said, grateful. “I should unpack.”

They both waved her off with a smile, neither of which fell when she left them alone. Caroline even started laughing. “Oh, this is why we’re not having the girlfriend conversation,” she reminded herself. “Because like _hell_ am I going through _that_ again with my girls. That was mortifying.”

Tugging her to stand closer, Klaus dropped his lips to her ear and whispered low enough that Hope wouldn’t hear from upstairs. “I’ve never had the rooms soundproofed,” he explained. “It seems I will need to rectify that.”

“You can be patient,” she flirted back just as quietly. “However long it takes, right?” With a light kiss, she danced out of his reach to help with the unpacking, loudly complaining about the state of Hope’s luggage and promising to teach her the proper way to pack a carry-on.

Klaus could only smile. While this was not at all how he’d expected the trip to go, he wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
